Office furniture manufacturers provide various types of panel systems for use in office cubicles and other commercial or business environments. Individual panels are connected one to another to define separate work spaces. Work areas defined by panel systems are moved easily, allowing efficient office reconfiguration as changes are desired. Work areas can be defined, expanded and reconfigured without expensive remodeling or reconstruction by relocating the various panels, or by using more panels or fewer panels as required. Panel systems have achieved wide acceptance and use.
It is known to use various types of assembly constructions for the panels used in office environments. The panels can be secured in place in many different ways. Various materials with sound absorption and flame retardant properties have been used and are under consideration, as well as materials providing direct office utility such as for pinups and postings. One such material is a pressed fiberglass panel that is cut to a desired size and wrapped in fabric to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface. Due to the low structural strength of pressed fiberglass panels, various methods have been investigated for mounting the pressed fiberglass panels to various frame designs, some having achieved greater success than others. The fibrous, irregular fiber network of pressed fiberglass panels can present challenges in achieving the desired attachment. Physical fasteners can distort the layers of pressed fiberglass panels, reducing the integrity of the panel
One solution has been to provide the wall panel with a metal frame and to hang the top portion of the pressed fiberglass panel from the frame, or to securely attach the panel to the frame to take up most of the weight of the panel. A magnet is attached to the fiberglass panels for connecting the bottom of the panel to the metal frame by magnetic attraction. The panels are then wrapped in fabric to provide the desired color, appearance or other cosmetic surface.
One known manner of securing a magnet to a fiberglass panel on the bottom portion of the panel assembly is through the use of adhesives. However, adhesives present some problems and difficulties. The magnets may not always be securely fastened, and the application of glue adds undesirable assembly costs. The use of glue is messy and labor intensive. The use of glue can delay final assembly, in that an appropriate cure time must be available before the panel is handled in a manner that could loosen the adhesive attachment. Accordingly, the panels can be only partly assembled, then held for the adhesive to cure.